dharrenalrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Irruit
Irruit is a drow spy and assassin. She is the lover of Illucien '''and serves as the Battlemaster aboard the '''The Thunderbird. Description Appearance Irruit stands a little short for her kind at 5'07". She is lean and muscled, with powerful legs and quick reflexes. She has light gray skin with traditional tattoos associated with her former order of assassins' order. Her hair is stark white and falls to the middle of her back, and her eyes are a deep shade of violet. Irruit dresses simply, most often with a sleeveless tunic, and seems to prefer dark blues and blacks. She moves with purpose and holds herself with an air of cool confidence. Personality Irruit is quiet and observant, having been raised in a culture that taught her to look for danger behind every corner. She is suspicious and cautious in her dealings with others, though she does possess a bold streak that often leads her into trouble. She is supremely confident, to the point that some find her intimidating. As a drow, she is trained to never show fear. She is a quick learner and not afraid to get her hands dirty. A new, much darker side has shown itself in the wake of Illucien's capture at the hands of his cousin Radnir. She is irrational, reckless, and bloodthirsty, ready to kill every last elf between her and Illucien. This side has freaked out a number of her crewmates, which may complicate things going forward. Biography Background Very little is known about Irruit's life before meeting Illucien. As a member of a drow assassin's order in Xandir, her life was difficult and fraught with danger, as only the strongest survive the training process. It's unknown how long she served with the guard, but Illucien has alluded to the fact that Irruit may not have been with them too long. Approximately a year before meeting Chime and company in Ibrido, Irruit was a member of a drow raiding party sent to assassinate members of the wealthy and influential Celenden family of elves. The strike was surgical and relentless, the assassins moving swift and silent, as they were taught. However, as Irruit went to make her first kill, she found she could not. Something about the man held her hand, though even now she cannot explain it. She spared him and, thrown off her game, she slipped up and was captured by the house guard. Irruit was held in the dungeons to be tortured and interrogated before they killed her. She knew she was going to die. However, it seemed fate had a different idea. The man that she spared, named Illucien, broke her out of her prison. The events that transpired thereafter would change both of their lives, resulting in the pair going on the run together. The Start of the Game Ten months passed. Irruit and Illucien made their way across the frozen lands of Dharrenal, all the while pursued by those who wished them harm. She and Illucien bonded over their travels, eventually falling in love. Their road would eventually take them through the Gemtread Highway through the Dawnrise Mountains, where Irruit was delighted to the Lights of Midnight Dawn. They arrived in Ibrido, content to make a life for themselves there. But they would find no solace; only two weeks after they arrived, they found reason to believe they had been discovered. They decided to lie low at a local tavern, where they would discuss their next step in the early hours of the morning. They were overheard by Chime and offered a position aboard an airship and, while Illucien was hesitant to join, Irruit ultimately convinced him to do so, convinced that it was their best chance at escape. Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 1 - '"Two Bit Crook" * '''Chapter 2 - '"To the Skies!" * 'Chapter 3 - '"The Imperial City" * 'Chapter 4 - '"Business Old and New" * 'Chapter 5 - '"Less Than Wonderful" * 'Chapter 6 - '"The Power of Love" * 'Chapter 7 - '"Mountain and Marsh" Relationships Illucien By all accounts, Irruit should hate Illucien. She was raised to hate all Sun Elves, and was extensively taught the most efficient methods of their extermination. However, for reasons even she cannot explain, she could not bring herself to cut his throat when her duty told her to do so. Nor can she quite explain how their romance blossomed, or why she would die to protect him. It is clear that Irruit cares a great deal about him. She is somewhat aloof and intimidating by nature, but with Illucien she is gentle. He makes her laugh, he treats her like a person and not as a weapon. He is intelligent and caring, and he brings out something good in her. She loves him fiercely and is quite protective of him. During downtime, she is most commonly seen with Illucien. Chime Of everybody on the crew, Chime is the only person she actually trusts apart from Illucien. He seems to be the only one who cares about Illucien and this situation as much as her, and she is grateful beyond words for Chime's willingness to get his hands dirty to rescue her love. Radnir Illucien's vile older cousin, Irruit is enraged and horrified at what happened. She is absolutely set on killing him the next chance she gets, the consequences be damned. Gregg Irruit and Gregg get along famously; she is probably her best friend outside of Illucien. The pair can talk in Orc just fine and tend to do so, as it's the only language they share. Gregg has an easygoing sort of attitude and he treats her with respect. When she's not spending time with Illucien, she's probably hanging out with Gregg, who is happy to teach her about things like gambling, drinking games, and jokes. Theras Irruit respects Theras. The monk has obviously undergone similar training to what Irruit underwent, honing their body into a living weapon. That sort of discipline gets mad respect from the assassin, as does Theras' gentle, compassionate nature. Desdemona Irruit is growing to dislike the cleric woman. The half-elf girl is naive, almost dangerously so, and her weak stomach and refusal to do what is necessary are making it hard to recover Illucien. So long as Desdemona stays out of her way, there won't be any problems. Character Information Notable Items * Collapsible Daggers * Masterwork Shortsword Abilities Drow Abilities * Medium size, based landspeed 30 ft. * 'Darkvision - '''120 ft. * '''Drow Magic: '''Irruit can cast ''Dancing Lights, Darkness, and Faerie Fire once per day each as a spell-like ability. * 'Esoteric Knowledge: '+2 Spellcraft * '''Light Vulnerability: '''Abrupt exposure to bright light (such as sunlight or a daylight spell) blinds a Irruit for 1 round. In addition, she suffers a -1 penalty on all attack rolls, saves, and checks while operating in bright light. * '''Skulker: +2 Listen & Move Silently Ranger Abilities * Favored Enemy - Elves: '''Irruit gains a +4 bonus on Bluff, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, and Survival checks when using them against Elves. Likewise, she gets a +4 bonus to weapon and damage rolls against Elves. * '''Track: Irruit gains Track as a bonus feat. * Wild Empathy: Irruit can improve the attitude of an animal. This functions like a Diplomacy check to improve the attitude of a person. Does so by rolling 1d20 + 6 (Ranger level + CHA) to determine the result. They must be within 30 feet and the process generally takes about 1 minute. * Combat Style - Two Weapon Combat: 'Gain ''Two-Weapon Fighting as a bonus feat. * 'Endurance: '''Gains Endurance as a bonus feat. * '''Animal Companion: '''Grappi - Hippogriff. Rogue Abilities * '''Sneak Attack -' +1d6 * '''Trapfinding Ranger Spells As a 4th-level Ranger, Irruit can cast a limited number of divine spells. She knows five spells and due to her high wisdom, can cast 1 spell per day. 1st-Level * Alarm * Delay Poison * Jump * Pass Without Trace * Resist Energy Trivia * When the crew voted on whether to keep going after the dagger or rescue Illucien at the start of VOl. 1, Chapter 5, she was the most vocal vote to go after Illucien. * Irruit and Illucien were originally created as possible NPC's/quest-givers for the main party if they happened to talk to them during the start of the second chapter, but the party become involved in other matters and the pair ended up becoming involved due to completely different circumstances.